


Tissue Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Audrey Sneezes, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Help, Humor, Nose Tickling, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Humorous short story about Dot demonstrating how a tissue can make Audrey sneeze.
Relationships: Audrey & Dot (Harvey Street Kids), Audrey and Dot (Harvey Street Kids), Audrey/Dot (Harvey Street Kids)
Kudos: 2





	Tissue Sneeze

It was a lovely day in Harvey Street, and two of the Harvey Girls - Audrey and Dot - were hanging out in their trailer and waiting for their friend Lotta to arrive. To pass the time, Audrey was reading one of her favorite comic books, while Dot was reading a history book.

That being said, while Audrey was reading her comic, she felt a mild tickle in her nose. It must have been from the dust that had accumulated from leaving the book alone for so long. Her nose twitched slightly as her eyelids lowered.

"Ugh..." Audrey sniffled a bit, but it didn't do much to relieve the tickle in her nose. She lowered her comic from her face as her breath began to hitch. She was going to sneeze - or was she?

"Ehh... Haaaah... HUUUUUH--"

Dot heard the inhales and looked up from her history book. To her surprise, she saw Audrey with her upper body tilted back, with her nostrils flaring up slightly as her nose continued to quiver around. But after a few seconds, Audrey moved her upper body back to its normal position, and her breath returned to normal. She'd lost her sneeze.

"Audrey?" Dot asked as she closed her book. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Audrey replied with a nod. "I just almost sneezed, that's all." She gave a rather audible sniffle.

"Hmm, that's strange..." Dot commented. "Do you still feel a tickle in your nose?"

"A little, yeah." Audrey sniffled again, then rubbed her nose a few times with the side of her hand. It didn't relieve the itch, but it didn't coax it into coming back, either.

Dot took a minute to think about what was going on. Finally, she came to a conclusion.

"I think you have a stuck sneeze, Audrey," said Dot. "That's when you feel like you're going to sneeze, but then you don't sneeze."

"Oh, of course..." Audrey looked a bit dismayed now that she'd realized it.

"But don't worry," Dot then said, "I think I know what'll help you release it."

Dot stood up, walked away from Audrey for a moment, and then returned with a tissue. She showed it to Audrey.

"You want me to blow my nose?" Audrey didn't see how a tissue would help her sneeze.

"No, Audrey," Dot replied with a little chuckle. "Believe it or not, there is a way that tissues can make you sneeze."

"Really? How?" Audrey briefly rubbed her nose again, this time with her arm.

"I discovered this not by experience, but by looking online," Dot pointed out. "But it turns out that if you roll up the corner of a tissue, and wiggle it around in your nose, that can cause you to sneeze."

"It can, huh?" Audrey thought about this for a few seconds. "I'm not sure that's gonna work..."

"It may sound a bit weird," Dot agreed, "but given how sensitive the nasal passages are, the tickle that it can bring should be almost guaranteed to make you sneeze. Why don't we try it?"

"Well, okay," said Audrey. "The sooner I can get my nose to stop itching, the better."

Dot smiled reassuringly at her, and then held the tissue in her hand. With her other hand, she gently twisted the corner of one of the tissues into a point. Then she walked up to Audrey, inserted the tip of the twisted tissue into one of her nostrils, and began to rotate it around.

Audrey's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk at first, but then her eyelids lowered. Her nose began to twitch again, more noticeably this time. Her nostrils began to flare up again, but the nostril that the tissue was tickling flared to a much larger size than the other one.

"Tickles, doesn't it?" Dot acknowledged.

"Yeah, that... That... tickles..." Audrey managed to say. Her breath began to hitch as Dot continued to tickle the inside of her nose, moving the corner of the tissue this way and that. "Heehhh... Huuuuuhhhh..."

"Any minute now," Dot told herself. "Just a little more..."

"EeeeeeeEEEEEHHHHH..." Audrey's inhales began to grow in loudness and strength. She wasn't that far off from releasing her sneeze now. Her nose and nostrils were itching and twitching crazily. "HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH...!!!"

It was on that last inhale that Dot realized that Audrey really, really couldn't take any more of this. She yanked her tissue right out of her nostril, then moved out of the way as fast as she could. Audrey's eyes were squeezed shut, her entire nose was rumbling like a volcano was about to erupt, and both her nostrils were growing and shrinking to quite a few times their normal size. With a climactic gasp and backward jerk of her upper body, she threw her right arm over her mouth and exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-TTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

The sneeze was so loud that it could be heard from every room in the trailer, as well as a couple of feet outside of the trailer. Dot had to plug her ears not long after it had come. And even though Audrey had covered her mouth when she released the sneeze, she could feel a good amount of clear mucus escaping from her nostrils and land on the sleeve of her shirt. That being said, the sneeze felt quite satisfying, and brought a good amount of relief to her nose.

But Audrey still had to sneeze, probably because her nose wanted more of the same relief. So she went ahead and sneezed a few more times, keeping her arm in front of her nose as she did so.

"Haaaaaah-CHOOOOOOOO!!! TCHOOOOOOOOO!! TCHUUUUUUUUU!!! AAAAAAH-CHUUUUUUUU!!! Huuuuuuh... TCHYUUUUUUUUU!!!"

Luckily, none of these sneezes lasted nearly as long as the first, nor were they loud like the first. The last one, however, didn't sound like the kind of sneeze Audrey usually released - it sounded a bit like how Dot or Lucretia would sneeze - but she couldn't help herself.

Audrey's nose was now satisfied, although it was now a little red and dripping with a small amount of mucus. Audrey sniffled loudly and rubbed her nose a couple of times with her forefinger, the one that belonged to the very arm she sneezed into. Dot was watching her with an expression of disbelief and partial concern.

"Oh, my goodness..." Dot said to herself, but managed to stay calm. "Gesundheit, Audrey!"

"Th-thank you..." Audrey replied, still rubbing her nose.

"Are you feeling alright?" Dot wanted to know. "That was quite a sneezing fit! And that one sneeze before it was huge!"

"I know."

Audrey gave another audible sniffle, which gave Dot a hint that her nose was running. She handed her a tissue, which Audrey blew her nose loudly into. It took her a few seconds, but finally she stopped, sighed with relief and rubbed her nose with the tissue.

"At least I got rid of my stuck sneeze. I can tell because I'm feeling better now," said Audrey. "Thanks, Dot!"

When she heard the first thing she said, Dot smiled. "You're welcome, Audrey. But I think it's for the best that I don't tickle your nose like that again. I wouldn't want every other kid on Harvey Street to hear one of those sneezes..."

"Yeah, that's a good point." Audrey sniffled again.

Just then, Audrey and Dot heard a knock at their trailer door. They walked over to it together, and then Dot placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it and pulled it open.

"Hey, guys!" Lotta said.

"Hey, Lotta!" Audrey and Dot greeted her with a smile.

"We were wondering when you were gonna come," Audrey mentioned. "This is gonna be great!"

As Lotta walked into the trailer, however, she noticed that Audrey's nose was still red, and she still had her tissue in her hand.

"Um, Audrey?" Lotta asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Audrey replied with a nod. She then brought her tissue up to wipe her nose, accompanied by a couple more sniffles.

"Audrey's fine. Something happened that made her sneeze just before you arrived," Dot mentioned to Lotta, in private. "But don't worry, she'll recover soon."

"Oh, okay," Lotta said as she nodded in understanding.

Indeed, Audrey's nose slowly lost its redness as she and her friends enjoyed their day together. She and Dot never told Lotta exactly what happened, but between the monstrous sneeze that could have been heard all throughout the neighborhood and the mild congestion it left Audrey with, it was probably for the best.


End file.
